The Heat of His Heart
by Elindranyth
Summary: Katara an Zuko spend some time together. ZukoxKatara. please R&R. Romance in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo(Only as a doll), Appa or any of the avatar things.

**Chapter 1 The island**

**.:Zuko:.**

What do you mean we lost them uncle?" Zuko yelled as he sent a firey blast towards his soilders. Iroh was the one who, unfourtantly had to tell Zuko the news.

"As we were chasing him the clouds came in and we lost sight of him." Iroh said.

"Find him uncle. I will be in my room if you have any news about the avatar." Zuko said and walked away. Iroh heard him slam his door and stood on the deck, rather stupidly.

"I think I'll go and make some ginseng tea. It's my favorite." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

**.:Aang, Katara and Sokka:.**

"Aang I'm hungry. Lets rest." Sokka said.

Aang looked over his shoulder to Sokka. "You're always hungry." He said

"I could eat Momo. Jist start a fire and stuff him with..." Sokka started.

"Your not going to eat Momo." Aang said. "I'll take Appa to that island down there. You can eat there." He said taking Appa down. Aang looked back at Katara, only to see she was sleeping. Aang smiled. As they landed Aang started a fire and Sokka, after finding some food, fell asleep. Katara was still asleep as Aang too was begining to fall asleep.

**.:Zuko:.**

Iroh walked to his nephews room, happily drinking his tea. He knocked on the door. "Come in uncle." Zuko said. Iroh opened the door to see Zuko meditating. Zuko turned to Iroh. "What news do you have uncle?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if you would join us for music night." He said, knowing this would get him mad.

"No I meant what news do you have of the Avatar?" He asked, the candles in his room lighiting.

"Ah yes the avatar. He is on a small island, not found on the maps. He looks to have stopped there for the night."

"Tell them to change course to the island." Zuko said. Iroh nodded and walked away. "I will catch the avatar this time." He said to himself.

**.:Aang, Katara and Sokka:.**

Katara rolled over and awoke to the sound of Sokka snoring. Momo was with Aang and she could hear rushing water. She got up, pulling her coat around her more and got off Appa. She began to walk through the snow covered forest as the sound of water got closer. She walked a little farther and saw a large waterfall. She smiled but that quickly dissapeared as she saw something all to familer to her. Zuko's ship. Katara took a step back. She was stopped, however, by a hand on her mouth.

"If you scream, I will kill you." He said and Katara nodded, looking at who grabbed her. It was Zuko. He carefully lead him to his ship as his men searched the woods. No doubt looking for the avatar. He took her onto his ship and walked her to a room. He walked in, sitll holding her, and closed the door. He let go of her and she stumbled back onto a small bed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but I need you so the avatar will cooperate with me." He said. Katara looked at him in amazment. Was he apologizing to her. This side of him was kind, not like the side he showed everyone else.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he noticed her watching him.

"Nothing it's just that..." She began but was cut off by the sound of a bison. Zuko sighed and walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door. He made his way onto the deck to see the avatar, Sokka and that stupid bison flying away from his ship. "After them." He called as his uncle walked up behind him.

"Now remember to stay calm Prince Zuko." He said but was answered but his head almost being engulfed in flames. Zuko stormed back to the room in which he had left the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo(Only as a doll), Appa or any of the avatar things.

**Chapter 2 His Ship**

**.:Zuko:.**

Zuko stormed to the room where he left the girl, deciding to take her back to his room. He knew he could use here to get to the avatar, but how. 'I could try to be nice to her.' He thought. He cringed at the thought. 'Me, nice. Yeah right.' He said to himself as he got to the room. He walked in and she walked up to him.

"Whats the big idea for making me stay here?" She yelled.

Zuko controlled his anger and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her from the room and down the hall to another room.

"Stay here until I get back." He opened the door and revealed a simple room. A desk with four lit candles, an iron door, another desk with two swords above it, some tapastries, a window and a simple bed. He set her on the bed and left the room, locking the door after him.

"Great." She said and looked around. She found a closet and decided to change. 'He should have something that would fit me.' She though as she looked to her cloths, old and falling apart. She opened the closet and the first thing she noticed was a red, black and gold dress in the back. 'Why does Zuko have a dress in his closet?' She asked herself. She pulled it out and set it on the bed. She made sure noone was coming in the room and took her closths off and set them on the bed. She put the dress on and looked at it on her. It fit her perfectly. The dress wasn't to tight but wasn'y too loose either. She was too busy looking at it that she didn't hear Zuko walk in.

"What were you doing going through my closet?" He asked and grabbed her wrist. Good thing the dress had short sleeves or hewould have ripped it.

"I needed sometnig to wear, my cloths were falling apart." She said, pointing to her cloths. Zuko let go of her hand.

"You can wear it as long as you don't ruin it." He said. He looked to the door then back to her. "I never learned your name."

"It's Katara." She said. She walked over to the bed and sat back down. "Why did you come back in here?" She asked.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment. You need to walk to the kitchen with me." He said, the Zuko she knew showing again.

"Ok." She said and stood next to him, waiting for him to move.

"Don't get lost," He said as he opened the door. "Because I won't come and find you." And with that the two walked to the kitchen.

**.:Aang ad Sokka:.**

"Aang how could you leave Katara with him. We have to go back for her." Sokka yelled as Appa flew over the ocean, trying to lose Zuko's ship.

"I had no choice. We were out numbered." He said, sadness filling his voice.

"Well we should head to Kyoshi. We can both train there." Sokka sugessted.

"Great idea Sokka." Aang said and turned Appa around, nearly knocking Sokka off. "Kyoshi island here we come."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo(Only as a doll), Appa or any of the avatar things.

**Chapter 3 Dinner**

**.:Zuko and Katara:.**

As the two made it to the kitchen they found Iroh sitting there, drinking his tea.

"Hello Price Zuko and..." He said.

"My name's Katara." She said with a bow

"And Katara." He said. "Where did you get the outfit. It's very nice." He said.

"She found it...in my closet." Zuko said. There was a moment of silence before Iroh started laughing.

"Uncle it's not funny." Zuko said as he hit the table, it bursting into flames.

"Why do you have a dress in your closet?" Laught Iroh.

"It was my mothers. Or did you forget that too." Zuko said and turned to Katara. Iroh stopped laughing and looked at the dress.

"Ah yes. I remember now. She looked stunning in that dress. And so does Katara. Would you two like some tea?" He asked.

"Do you have ginseng tea?" Katara said as she sat down. Zuko sat next to her.

"As a matter of fact I do." He poured her a cup of tea.

"I swear thats all you think about uncle." Zuko said with a laugh. Wait a laugh. This was not normal. Both Katara and Iroh looked strangely at him. Zuko glared at them both.

"What?" He asked. Katara and Iroh looked at each other.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Uncle watch Katara. I'm going to train and I don't want anything to happen to the." Zuko said before leaving and going to train. Katara looked at Iroh.

"I never did leavr your name." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Iroh." He said. "Would you like to go watch him train?" He asked.

"Only if I can take the tea with me. It's good." She said.

"Sure. I'm glad someone likes my tea. We will have to have dinner when Zuko is done training." Iroh said. He got up and left for the training room, Katara following.

**.:Sokk and Aang:.**

As Appa decended to the island of Kyoshi, Sokka jumped off before Appa could land. Sokka ran over to Suki, giving her a hug. Aang sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here and where's Katara?" Suki asked. Sokka let go.

"She's been captured by the fire nation. The same guy who set Kyoshi on fire." Sokka said.

"Thats why we came here. We needed some...well Sokka needed some training." Aang said.

"No problem." She said

"I don't want to wear the dress again though." Sokka said.

"Too bad. You have to wear it." Suki said. Both Aang and Suki laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo(Only as a doll), Appa or any of the avatar things.

**Chapter 4 Training**

**.:Zuko, Katara and Iroh:.**

As Iroh and Katara made it to the training room, a firey blast was sent at them. Iroh stopped it and Zuko turned to them, waving the guard away.

"Uncle what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, looking at Katara. Katara noticed he didn't have a shirt on, his muscles defined nicely.

"Well we did come to watch you train. Before you get mad know I can keep her safe from the fire in here." Iroh said. Zuko sighed. He knew his uncle was right and the dress wouldn't catch fire because it was fire proof. Zuko sighed and went back to training. He knew he couldn't argue with his uncle with Katara standing there.

"Well Katara I hear you are a water bender. Is that true." Iroh asked as Zuko began once again to train.

"Yes but I'm not very good at it." She said. Iroh nodded and held up his tea.

"Everything needs practice to master. Even Zuko has to practice. If not he won't get any better." Katara watched Zuko train, kicking and puching fire at the guards he was training with and occasionally having to block some fire. After about twenty minutes Iroh cut in.

"Katara would you like to play a game of Pai Gow?" He asked.

"I don't know how to play it."

"Well then I'll show you." Iroh said and walked out of the training room, Katara following.

"You stay here. I'll be back in a second." Iroh said and showed her to a seat by the training room. Iroh was only gone for a few minutes then came back with his board and tiles. He bagan to tell Katara how to play. After about three hours Zuko left the training room, only to see his uncle and Katara playing that rediculus game.

"Oh hello Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"Hello uncle. What are you two doing?" Zuko asked.

"We are playing Pai Gow. Katara is a fast learner." Iroh said. Iroh moved his lotus tile and Katara moved her tile, winning the game.

"I win again Iroh." Katara said. Iroh looked at the board.

"Well it looks like you did. I think it's time to get some rest. We're going shopping at an Earthbender market tomorrow." Iroh said. "Zuko you will have to have Katara sleep in your room." Both teenagers looked at Iroh.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Well she will be safe in your room, right Prince Zuko. And due to the fact that we don't have anymore cots, you're bed is the only one big enough for two people." Iroh said. He knew that would make him mad. Before Zuko got any angrier though, he looked at Katara and his hands cooled down.

"Fine. Uncle find Katara some cloths to sleep in. I'm going to take a shower." He said and walked away. Both Iroh and Katara walked to Zuko's room and Zuko got Katara some cloths to sleep in.

**.:Aang, Sokka and Suki:.**

"Sokka wake up. We have to train." Suki said as she poked Sokka in the side. "Wakey, wakey."

"Ugh...just five more minutes gran gran." Sokka said and rolled over. Suki laughed and pushed Sokka out of the bed. He hit the floor with a thud, waking up.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It's time to train." She said as she tossed the training outfit to him. "Get dressed and meet me at the training house." She said with a laugh. As suki left Aang laughed.

"Sokka has to wear a dress." He said and got up. Sokka looked embaressed.

((we won't be hearing much form these three because I don't want to writ out the training.))

**.:Zuko, Katara and Iroh:.**

"I hope these fit you." Iroh said and set a bag of cloths infront of Katara.

"I'm sure they will." She said. Iroh left and Katara looked in the bag. He had to be kidding. She pulled out a tight blue shirt and blue sleep pants.Katara sighed and changed, placing the dress back in the closest and folding her cloths and putting them ant the foot of the bed. She sat on the bed and yawned.

Zuko made his way from the showers, only having pants on and his hair in its ponytail and still driping. He walked in his room and saw Katara there. "You should get some rest if your going shopping with Iroh in the morning." He said and walked to his closet. He put a black shirt on. He climbed into bed and faced the walkk. Katara reluctantly laid down and faced the door. Sharing a bed with the enemy, that was a new type of weird.


End file.
